Never Really Mine
by coldfiredragon
Summary: Fighting crime was part of the package when it came to Dick Grayson and Roy must accept the fact that he isn't always the first thing on Dick's mind. RoyDick slash 30 angsts fic Theme 11


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or DC comics. This fic is purely for pleasure and not for profit.**

**AN: This is one of my 30 Angsts challenge fics. Because it is longer then some of the others it got it's own story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please review, I love reviews.

* * *

**

**Title: "Never Really Mine"**

**Theme #: **11. Books (never really mine)

Roy grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and joined the line of passengers who were slowly shuffling towards the front of the plane. His years as a superhero sidekick had made him dislike the normalcy of flying by commercial aircraft but this was the way Dick had wanted him to do things and Dick had threatened not to come unless Roy played by certain rules. Roy wanted time alone with Dick so badly that he was willing to do pretty much anything to make his boyfriend happy so he had agreed and after hours of flying across country he was ready to be back on solid ground.

As he finally stepped out of the plane and into the connecting tunnel he felt excitement and nervousness flutter in his stomach. Excitement because he would have a whole weekend alone with Dick for the first time since they had started their relationship and nervousness because deep down he was terrified that Dick would break it off between them, that Batman's protease would suddenly decide that Roy wasn't the right person for him.

He finally stepped into the terminal of the Coast City International airport and his eyes immediately began to scan the masses of people for Dick's messy black hair. He finally spotted the boy and began weaving through the small knots of tourists and businessman. As he moved closer he couldn't help but notice that Dick seemed incredibly uncomfortable and out of place in the crowded terminal. Not that he could blame his friend. Even when he wasn't in costume he was still Dick Grayson and it was common knowledge that Dick Grayson was Bruce Wayne's ward. He looked every bit the rich man's son too. The dark haired youth was dressed in a green Armani polo shirt and light khaki cargo shorts. The $400 dollar pair of designer sunglasses that were perched on top of the other boy's head screamed rich boy and Roy suddenly felt out of his league. His own outfit of loose jeans, black t-shirt, sneakers and cheap imitation sunglasses made him feel insignificant. The feeling was made worse by the knowledge that at one point in his life he might have been considered part of Dick's league. He couldn't really blame Ollie for that though, he had moved past that years ago but he couldn't help but be reminded of it at times like this.

He pushed the feelings down as he got closer to Dick and the other boy finally noticed him and waved and smiled at him. The sight of Dick smiling, even slightly made excitement surge through his system and when he got close enough Roy pulled his partner into a friendly hug. He felt Dick stiffen for a brief second until the detective in him realized that this was the type of greeting many people were giving each other. The airport terminal was filled with families who were greeting or saying goodbye to one another and for the briefest second Roy felt Dick relax against him and return the hug. They pulled apart quickly so no one would notice that their embrace was anything more than friendly.

"How was your flight?" Roy shrugged.

"Boring. Next time we do this we are meeting somewhere in the middle of the country so you actually have to fly as well instead of just me." Dick shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Don't be a baby. I drove two hours from Jump City to meet you." The sight of Dick smiling made Roy want to kiss him but he knew he had to wait till they reached their hotel.

"You look amazing." The comment was said so quietly that Dick barely heard it. A brief smile quirked at his lips and Roy suddenly felt as though he were a piece of meat on display as Dick's eyes traveled down the length of his body.

"So do you." The words were even quieter than Roy's own but Roy caught them none the less.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Roy suddenly wanted to be alone with the other boy and he grinned when Dick must have recognized the gleam in his eye because he held up a set of keys.

"When you are." Roy nodded and followed the dark haired boy towards the parking garage. They walked side by side and chatted about anything that wasn't work related until they finally reached the parking garage and the spot where Dick had parked a black convertible. Roy didn't want to know how Dick had managed to get his hands a black convertible and chalked it up to the perks of having a billionaire for a surrogate father. Dick unlocked the doors and Roy threw his duffel bag into the back seat beside Dick's. He then climbed into the passenger seat and buckled the belt before slipping his sunglasses over his eyes. Dick mimicked his motions and within minutes they had pulled out of the shaded garage.

As they drove toward their hotel they allowed their conversation to take on a slightly more personal and professional tone. They joked about the recent villains that their teams had fought and how Beast Boy was trying to indicate to Raven that he had a crush on her. The idea of the green changeling hitting on the dark haired witch got a laugh out of Roy and the rest of the drive was relaxing as they both enjoyed the feeling of the wind in their hair and the feeling of the California sunshine against their skin.

As they drove Roy cast a glance towards Dick. This was perhaps the most normal situation he had ever seen the other boy in. It wasn't often that Dick allowed himself to enjoy the perks of being Bruce Wayne's son in everything but birthright. The clothes, car, and even the sunglasses Dick wore all suited the rich playboy in training. It was an image of Dick that Roy tried to memorize even as the idea that Dick was out of his league also imprinted itself on his brain. He finally tore his gaze away from the dark-haired boy and began watching the passing scenery.

They stopped at a red light and Roy noticed that the shops and hotels that lined the beach front property they were passing were all high end boutiques and prime real estate as far as luxury went. He wandered exactly which hotel Dick had booked for their trip. He found out minutes later as Dick pulled into the palm tree lined drive of a hotel whose property stretched to the edge of the ocean.

The two of them stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags as a valet approached and took the keys from Dick. The dark-haired boy turned and grinned at Roy as they made their way into the lobby. Roy returned the smile but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes. This was Dick's element, not his and he felt as uncomfortable as Dick must have while he had been waiting for him at the airport and the grandness of the lobby was not making Roy feel much better. He listened quietly as Dick spoke with the woman at the front desk and within minutes the woman handed over their keys. As they made their way into the elevator Dick seemed to notice that Roy seemed uncomfortable with their surroundings.

"You okay? You got really quiet all of a sudden." Roy nodded and sighed, knowing he needed to be truthful with Dick.

"I feel totally out of my league here." Dick watched him for a second and was saved from making his own comment as the elevator door slid open and Roy slipped out ahead of him. He found their room quickly and Dick managed to catch up with him as he slid his key into the lock. He put his hand on Roy's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it." The gesture made Roy feel a little better.

"It's okay." As he opened the door he prayed that Dick hadn't reserved the presidential suite or something equally as opulent for them. As the door pushed open he was relieved to see that it was a relatively normal room, slightly more upscale than most but definitely not a four or five room suite like he had been fearing. The sight of a single bed instead of two twins brought a grin to his face and as his confidence returned he grabbed Dick's wrist, pulling the other boy in behind him and shoving the door closed in the process.

"How did you get them to give us a single bed?" Seeing how quickly the archer's attitude had changed caused Dick to laugh.

"It was all they had when I booked, worked in our favor actually." Roy dropped his bag near the dresser and walked over to Dick. The other boy barely had time to drop his bag before he found Roy's lips against his own as Roy maneuvered him against the wall. Their tongues sparred gently as Dick wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and deepened the kiss. He had missed the archer terribly and it had been ages since they had been alone together. Roy ran one hand up Dick's back and ran his other hand through his hair as he ground his hips closer to Dick's. The dark haired boy stiffened for a brief second as he felt the tightness of Roy's jeans against his own and he sucked in a sharp breath of excitement.

Roy heard it and couldn't help but grin as he leaned back and met Dick's eyes briefly before running his hand along down from Dick's hair and along the side of his throat. Dick gasped again as Roy tilted his head to the side and began pressing a line of feather soft kisses along Dick's jaw and down his throat. It was Roy's turn to gasp when Dick arched against him. The archer dragged his hand down the middle of Dick's back to cup Dick's ass for a brief second before moving back upward and slipping under Dick's shirt. The blue eyed boy pulled back and Roy stopped. He didn't want to push Dick too quickly and if the other boy wasn't ready for what he was planning to do he was not going to push him. Their relationship was too important to him for him to rush it.

"You okay Dick?" The other boy nodded eagerly and ran his own hand through Roy's hair. The gentle action was all the encouragement that Roy needed and he forced his hands to start moving again. The hand that wasn't under Dick's shirt moved to the buttons of Dick's polo shirt and Roy had to concentrate to undo the buttons with one hand. Once they were free he allowed his mouth to travel a little further down Dick's exposed collarbone. Dick arched against him again as Roy hit a sensitive spot at the hollow of his throat. Roy licked at the spot and Dick cried out. The sound urged Roy on and he moved the hand that was under Dick's shirt along the other boy's spine for a second time. The feeling of skin on skin caused Dick to shiver. Dick released his neck and Dick gently pushed Roy away long enough so that he could wrap his arms around the archer's waist. Roy whimpered lightly at the lose of sensation as their hips separated but the whimper turned to a moan as Dick caught his earlobe between his teeth and began to tease it.

Now it was Roy's turn to arch forward. As he did go Dick's hands slid down to cup his ass, pulling them as close together as possible. Roy cried out as their hips ground against each other and his loose jeans became painfully tight. The friction that they were creating as they rubbed against each other was driving him crazy. He panted weakly and could feel Dick doing the same as they continued to move. Finally Roy slipped his free hand out of its place in Dick's hair and slipped it up under Dick's shirt. He ran the flat of his hand along Dick's chest for a moment and then slipped both of his hands to the hem of the shirt. He moved away from Dick and Dick gave him a rather cute pouty look as they separated. Roy couldn't help but grin as he slowly moved the dark-haired boy's shirt higher.

"Lift your arms so I can take this off." Dick hastened to obey him and Roy slipped the shirt over Dick's head and moved back to admire the slimly muscled boy before him. The green material slipped from his fingers as he let it go and moved his hands to start exploring Dick's chest. Dick pulled him close again and kissed him flicking his tongue against Roy's teeth and lips until Roy opened his mouth and allowed the other boy access.

As Dick ravaged his mouth he wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and slowly started pulling the other boy backwards. He didn't stop until he felt the back of his knees hit the foot board of the bed. When he reached it he pulled away from Dick and grinned innocently as he allowed himself to fall, pulling Dick down with him in the process. He twisted as he fell so they landed side by side. They lay there for a moment and smirked at each other until Dick scooted upward onto the pillows and spread his legs slightly. Roy knew and invitation when he saw one and eagerly moved back on top of the dark haired boy. He straddled the other boy and Dick cried out as his weight settled on top of him.

When he was settled Roy wasted no time and began to kiss and lick his way along Dick's collarbone and down his chest. As he moved Dick slid his hands under the tight material of Roy's black t-shirt and began to push it upward. Roy realized what the other boy was trying to do and sat up. As he did so most of his weight shifted so it was positioned over Dick's groin and the dark-haired boy gasped at the sudden pressure. He thrust against him and Dick arched back. Roy quickly stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. He grinned down at Dick as he brushed his knuckles against Dick's cheek bone and leaned down to kiss the other boy.

They continued to kiss and Roy had just slipped his hand between Dick's legs when a noise from Dick's bag made them both freeze. Roy suddenly found himself bouncing onto his back as Dick pushed him off of him and scrambled off the bed. Roy sat up and stared at Dick as the other boy pulled his Titans communicator out of his bag. At the sight of it Roy felt hurt and dismay and even a little anger crash down around him. He could not believe that Dick had brought the thing with him, much less left it on. He also realized that there as no way he could deal with the thought of Dick answering the it.

"Answer it and I'm leaving." His hurt was the emotion that came through most clearly as he spoke and Dick's head jerked to stare at him.

"What?"

"You heard me." Roy suddenly found himself unable to meet Dick's gaze. Tears perked at his eyes as the communicator continued to beep and he stood, grabbing his shirt from where it had fallen and pulling it over his head.

"I can't not answer it Roy. What do you want me to do? If it was your communicator you would be answering it too wouldn't you?" Roy sighed and growled softly in frustration.

"I want you to shut it off Dick and what the hell do you mean I would answer it if it were mine? I didn't even bring mine. I flew across country to see you remember. I'm a damn good archer Dick but even I can't shoot a bow from across the damn country. You are two hours away from Jump City. You can't help them and if they can't manage for two days without your help then you didn't train them very well." Roy didn't mean for his voice to sound so harsh but his anger at the situation was rapidly overcoming all of his other emotions.

"It would take me less than two hours to drive back." Dick's voice was a challenge and Roy took it. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and reached for his duffel bag. He had been serious when he said he was leaving. He was not going to stay here, not after he had flown cross country to see Dick only to have Dick drop him like nothing when his communicator rang every five seconds. He looked back up at Dick to see Dick's bright blue eyes darting between the communicator and him. The other boy was clearly torn and Roy knew that he was forcing Dick to choose between the team and their relationship. He knew that Dick cared about both but at the moment he really didn't care.

"You're right you could drive back quicker than that but I guarantee you that you would be pulled over by every cop between here and Jump City. One look at you and that black convertible just screams easy money. If you want to bribe every cop you come across just because you can then fine." Roy didn't know why he made that particular comment but he knew that he couldn't take it back. He shifted his bag higher onto his shoulder and turned. He had to force each foot to move in front of the other as he walked towards the door and it wasn't until his hand touched the doorknob that he heard the sound of the communicator shutting down. Relief flooded through him but he also felt drained, he hadn't wanted to force Dick into making this choice and he knew that when the weekend was over things would go right back to the way they had been.

"Roy I'm sorry." The archer couldn't help but sigh as he dropped his hand from the doorknob and retreated back into the room. He dropped his bag back where it had been sitting and walked over to Dick.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have never asked you to choose. I should have never mentioned the car either." It was a lame apology and he knew it, he didn't even know why he had made the comment about Dick being easy money. He guessed it was because he had felt so out of place when he compared himself to Dick. Dick could have anyone he wanted and Roy felt that he could offer the other boy so little. He knew that Dick didn't care about the money though and that was what made the comment hurt so much. To any other boy having Bruce Wayne's billions at their disposal would have made them a stuck up little prick but Dick wasn't like that. He placed his hand on Dick's bare shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I understand if you are pissed at me." He let go of the other boy and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the small patio. He slid the door open and walked outside, pulling the door closed behind him. Their room faced the ocean and they were high enough up that he could see the ocean over the palm trees that dotted the beach below them. The setting sun was beautiful but he couldn't force himself to enjoy it. He stood there for a few moments before the door slid open again and Dick walked up behind him. He stiffened and almost gasped when he felt Dick's arms encircle his waist and his partner's head settled on his shoulder. Roy couldn't force himself to turn and look at the other boy, not after what he had said.

"I'm not pissed at you, I promise. I'm sorry I was so willing to push you away like that. You didn't deserve it. I never should have brought the communicator. I didn't think the others would call, I told them not to." He tightened his grasp around Roy's waist and Roy started to relax a little. "I want to spend the weekend with you, like we planned and when we do this again I won't bring it." The word when, not if gave Roy a little hope from him and he nodded weakly. It meant a lot to him that Dick was willing to try and make what was between them work, even after what he had said.

* * *

**Please hit the little review button and let me know what you think. I appreciate the feedback guys. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
